


Honor

by memegyu



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memegyu/pseuds/memegyu
Summary: When Link awakes after 100 years, memories faded, he doesn't seem to remember the first thing he sees- the Hylian girl who sat across from him. They discover their purpose and their task; throughout the peril and the chaos, they aim to calm the calamity.





	Honor

_Open your eyes._

 

Blue.

Eyes squinting as they adjusted, he was met with blue light.

 

_Link, you must wake up._

 

Why? Where was he? He slowly sat up as he suddenly felt a wave of cold air hit him.

 

 

              He wasn't sure where he was, but as he turned to look around, he was met with anxious doe-like eyes across from him. Whoever this person was, they seemed to be in the same situation as he was.  Gently, he stepped out of whatever he had been resting in, and walked towards them. As he got closer, he saw it was a girl, frightened. Not knowing what to say, all he could do is hold out a hand to help her out of where she had been hiding for who knows how long. With much hesitation, she took his hand and stepped out. She was the one to speak first.

             "Who are you?"

              Link wasn't completely sure he could answer, but guessing from the voice he had heard, he found his answer. 

             "I'm Link. Do you know who you are?"

             There was silence for a moment, as if she was thinking. "I'm not sure." Her voice trembled, bottom lip shaking- in fear of the unknown? Or was it the coldness hitting them? Link curtly nodded, now looking around once again and seeing a strange plate a few feet away from them. He gently took her hand once again and walked her over to the plate. Quickly, the plate seemed to activate, turning out some sort of strange tablet with a somewhat familiar symbol on its back. Link decided to pick it up as words boomed through his head once again. The girl stayed close by, and as he would quickly glance over at her once in a while, he found that she might not have been hearing what he's been hearing. He learned about this tablet- a Sheikah Slate. He put it on his belt loop as he surveyed the room some more, spotting chests.

            Opening the chests, he pulled out 2 sets of clothing. He had only realized why he had felt so cold- he was practically in undergarments. His face flushed as he was hoping his strange unfamiliar companion didn't realize it either or care. He gave her the smaller set as he slipped on the set that looked more form fitting to his size. The silence was almost piercing; he started to miss the booming voice. However, he remembered that even she was more scared than he was- he didn't blame her for not being the social type. She suddenly walked over closer to where he was, squeezing the water from her hair as she looked at the slate attached to his hip. "So, what does that do, exactly?" The girl asked quietly, sighing.

           Link shook his head. "I don't really know yet. Let's keep going though, okay?" He held her hand again, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He didn't remember this person, but he knew that she probably needed the comfort. Walking further down the room, he spotted another pedestal plate. He reached for the slate on his belt as the echoing voice came back, telling him to place the slate on it's symbol, causing his breath to hitch. He was hoping this wouldn't be permanent, it was rather startling without warning. The girl simply followed quietly, wondering how he was getting through all of this without any apparent guidance. To her, he didn't seem so lost, and it was almost comforting. 

          The door opened, and they were met with brighter light than before. The girl shielded her eyes as Link simply squinted off, not breaking his eye contact. He saw that there was a small flight of stairs leading to a rock wall, which then led to their escape. Link released her hand, motioning for her to follow him. She quickly caught up with him until they reached the wall. He looked at her and saw that hesitation. "Come on, I know you can do it. Its a tiny wall." He sent her a soft smile as he scaled the wall, turning back towards her and holding out his hand.

"I've got you."

        Why was that.. Familiar? She froze as his voice resounded in her ear a few times until she shook herself out of it. Simply thanking him, she climbed up part of the wall and took his hand to aid her on the rest of the way up. Together, they walked out of the cave, into the blinding light. The duo were met with a gorgeous view- green pastures and far off lands. Link only looked for a few moments before turning to the girl. "Let's figure out where we are." She smiled at him and nodded, glad that she wasn't alone in this scary experience, but she couldn't help but feel upset that he at least knew his name.

       

 

Who am I? 

<EN TeR TeXT hEre>


End file.
